


Mask

by MitzvahRose



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beelzemon's and Sakuyamon's feelings for each other. Basically, what they're thinking at the time, starting with Bee.</p><p>Yah, yah, ah know, no mushy stuff. It's better than it sounds, okay? lol x3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

All I can see are her eyes… a startling sky blue.

Her hands stroke my cheek, gently lifting what covers me from the world while my callused hand holds her flawless one. Fox face… she… she looks so different with her mask off. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but she's… beautiful, no, _gorgeous_ this way. I just want to… no! I'm a Demon Lord, a fucking Demon Lord, and she's a goddess; a protector of "G-d's" will, and all that crap. Even if I wasn't and she really was mine… wait, mine? No, it's just not possible for me to be with her; in fact, she probably doesn't even like me.

…Then… why did she take her mask off?

* * *

All I can see are his eyes… an enchanting emerald green.

His rough, yet gentle hand lifts what covers me from the world while I stroke his muscular chest. He's so handsome… almost… perfect…. I can't believe he was once that brat who tortured our Tamers whenever he got the chance—the menace of the park. Could he really have been the one who killed Leomon? No. That was someone else, a monster. Not my Beelzemon. Wait, my? When did I start thinking of him that way? Oh, how I wish he wasn't a Demon Lord, then… no, I must not think that way. He is a Lord while I a protector of G-d's will. He likely has no interest in me, regardless.

…Then… why did he take his mask off?


End file.
